Lab Rats Pregnancy
by hauntedbathroom
Summary: What if Bree found out something that would change her life, and gets some unexpected and unwanted visitors...sorry summary sucks but just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

I looked down at the little white stick that would give me my answer of why I have been feeling sick the last 3 weeks

No…I can't be pregnant I mean, I used protection. When I saw the little plus sign, my heart dropped

Bree..are you ok? Oh no it's Chase

Umm yea I'm fine. I hid the test in the trash and came out

Chase can I talk to you?

Yea Bree, what's up?

Well…I don't really know how to say it…

You're pregnant

How did you know?

It doesn't take a genius to tell…you have been getting sick, and you're irritable

How long have you known?

Only a little while…but when did this happen? And who's the father?

Well right before Owen and I broke up.. we kinda you know

Yea I got it.. did you use protection?

Yea we both did

How are you going to tell Tasha and Davenport?

I don't know

Well you can't hide it for very long

I know.. could you keep it a secret?

Of course


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Telling the family

Bree are you ok? You haven't touch your dinner asked Davenport

Actually, I need to tell you guys something

What is it?

I'm I'm…

You're what?

I'm pregnant I whispered

I saw everyone's mouth drop

You're pregnant? Tasha asked

Yes

Are you mad?

No

Who's the father? Asked Leo and Adam at the same time

Owen

I knew that guy was bad news said Leo

Big D, are you ok? Asked Chase

Ummm I think I need to go lay down or something

I'll go check on him

No Tasha I should

Mr. Davenport, are you ok?

I don't know…I mean.. I can't believe my little girl is going to be a mom and I'm a grandfather…you're not so little anymore are you?

No…so are you going to kick me out or something?

No we are family and family never gives up or abandons each other

Thanks

Wait a minute!

What's wrong Mr. Davenport?

You being pregnant could be bad because you will most likely glitch worst and there is no telling what could happen. You could go on a psychotic rampage.

So what do we do? I like having bionics

I could remove your chip.. but you won't have your bionics…or you could terminate the pregnancy

NO! I will not kill my child… I'd rather go through the pregnancy than have bionics

Are you sure?

Positive

I mean I could always put the chip back in after you deliver the baby

Ok then lets do it

Get in your capsule.. it won't take long

Before you know it…I will be like every other teenage girl.. but pregnant

Oh there you guys are said Tasha

You ok Donald?

Yep never better

So Bree I think we should make your first appointment and get you prenatal vitamins

What about when I get fat?

Well you're going to have to get pregnancy clothes

Oh fun.. I hope they look good

Do you ever pregnant supermodels?

No

Exactly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Appointment

Sitting in that waiting room looking at all of the posters made me uncomfortable

Thanks for coming you guys

No problem

Bree Davenport the nurse called

Come on…lets go

So do you know about how far along you are?

I think about 8 weeks

Ok…so I'm going to put this blue goop on your stomach.. it might feel a little cold

And that's your baby

Wow that's so cool.. I can't believe that's inside of me.. it looks like an alien

Now I can gets the baby's heart beat

I will print the pictures out for you…would you like to know the gender?

No I want to be surprised

Ok that's fine.. here you go she saids handing me the pictures

Thanks

Hey guys you want to see the pictures?

Yea

Woah it looks like an alien said Adam

That's what I said!

I hope it's a boy…then I can teach him how to play video games said Leo

I guess we'll see in 9 months

What do we have to wait! Why can't we find out?

Cause I want everyone to be surprised

**4 weeks later**

ugh I hate being pregnant.. has it been 9 months yet?

No it's only been like 2 months

What's so bad about it? Adam asked

Well there's the cravings, mood swings, swollen feet, getting fat, having to go to the bathroom all the time, and worst of all…the nausea

Oh that stinks

Adam get the door

Why can't you?

Cause I'm carrying a baby and you're not

Fine… Owen?

Owen? What are you doing here?

I came to talk to you about the baby

How did you find out?

I called him Chase said coming down the stairs

Bree… I want to

You want to what?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I want to be with you and help with the baby

Wow Owen I don't know…I mean you left me for that other girl, and you lied to me…I don't know if I can trust you

I think no matter what happened in the past, you should still let me help, I am the father right?

Yea you are but..

You know what Bree I tried to reason with you, but know you're making me angry

All of a sudden I see him coming at me with a knife. I tried to scream but it was too late

Bree! I heard Chase scream

Adam! Leo! Davenport! Tasha! Help!

Just as they all ran in I blacked out

**Sorry it's short but that's all I could think off**

**And I know it's hard to take a chip out…but I wanted to write it like that so yea**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up in the hospital with all kinds of machines hooked up to me

What happened? Is my baby ok?

Your baby is fine.. if Chase didn't come in when he did, the doctor said you and your baby would have died

I turned my head and saw Chase sitting facing the window

Chase? Are you crying?

Honestly, yes. I thought you were going to die

I would have if you didn't find me.. you saved my life… and my baby's

So what happened to him?

He was sentenced to life in prison

I see you woke up the doctor said coming in

How is she doctor?

She will be fine…it didn't hit any organs and the cut wasn't deep so we just stitched it. And the baby seems to be perfectly healthy so you will be able to go home tomorrow

That's great news! Said Tasha

Oh and you should probably stay on bed rest just to be safe

What about school?

Well we could get the teachers to come to the house

**7 months later**

I hate being on bed rest.. it's so boring and I can't go anywhere

Hey at least you are due in a couple of days said Chase

I know but I'm getting really nervous about the delivery

Don't worry….it will all be worth it in the end

**That night**

I kept feeling sharp pains and I thought it was nothing but all of a sudden I felt the couch get wet and I knew it was time

Eddy? Eddy?

Whaaaaaaat?

Tell Tasha and Davenport it's time

Why can't you get up and tell them yourself?

Because I can't move.. NOW TELL THEM!

Ok ok geez.. take a chill pill

( Alarm sounding)

Eddy what was that for?! Davenport asked

Bree wanted me to tell you something about the baby coming or something

WHAT?! They both said

Donald get the car and her bags.. I'll go help her

Don't forget to leave a note for the guys

**At the hospital**

Why can't this stupid baby just come out already

Well you have to wait until you're fully dilated

Alright Bree I need to check how dilated you are

Fine whatever

Ok it looks like you are almost fully dilated. Once you feel the urge to push, let us know

( Donald's POV)

She was finally able to get some sleep, watching her lay there in pain is really a slap in the face

(End of POV)

Guys I really need to push

Ok Tasha go get the doctor

Ok Bree we are just going to set you up

Tasha could you hold her leg and Donald you could stay here and hold her hand

Ok Bree give me a nice big push

1, 2, 3 good job keep going 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

Ok another push just like that

Ok I tried to say but I was out of breath

I pushed again and screamed

1 more push!

I pushed one last time and felt instant relief and a beautiful cried filled the room

IT'S A….

**Ohhh…what is it gonna be? Review on what you think it is…see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

IT'S A GIRL!

Congrats

You did so good! Mr. Davenport said wiping the sweat off my face and kissing my forehead and Tasha and Davenport came to hug me

What are you going to name her?

I don't know… I am probably going to give her a B name

How about Brittany? Or Bethany? Oh I know Brenna? Baylee?

I got it… Baylee Elizabeth Davenport

That's a perfect name

Here is your daughter

She was perfect, wrapped in a pink blanket, and a pink bow. She had my eyes and her Dad's nose.

She looks just like you said Tasha

Yea, wow she has a lot of hair

How about we call the boys

Ok tell them to put it on speaker

**Phone call**

Hello?

Hey Chase

Oh hey Big D, did she have the baby?

Yep, get Adam and Leo and put it on speaker

Hey guys!

Well what is it?!

It's a girl!

Oh my god congrats!

Thanks

What's her name?

Baylee Elizabeth

When can we come see her?

Whenever you want

Maybe we should wait until you come home Adam said

Sure do whatever you want I said

**2 days later**

When we pull up into the driveway there was a big sign that said It's a girl! And pink balloons everywhere

Looks like they really did it up for her

This is your new home Baylee

WELCOME HOME!

Awww thanks guys! Who wants to hold her first?

Me! Said Leo

No I think I should be first said Adam

Guys you can all hold her

Adam first then Chase

Why am I last?

You're the youngest

That's not fair!

It really doesn't matter

Oh my god she's so tiny said Chase

She's so cute! Said Adam

Here Leo, Adam said handing her to him

I'm afraid I'm gonna drop her

All of a sudden Owen bursts through the door

Owen?! What are you doing here?

I have come to get my revenge

But you were in prison

I broke out

Please don't hurt her

I'm not here to hurt her, I'm here to hurt you

Don't you dare touch her. Adam, Chase, get him said Davenport now filled with so much anger

Bree go hide, I'll call the police Tasha said

I tried to run but I felt someone grab me.


End file.
